A Weasley Concoction
by daughterofdurinanddestiel
Summary: "Passionis Finge: home-brewed mix of Amortentia and a hallucinogenic. Causes the drinker to have a vivid daydream featuring the witch or wizard they most desire. Vision ends when the user climaxes. DISCLAIMER: Potion will not work if the user is under seventeen years of age. WWW is not responsible for who you see when you take this potion." HermionexSeverus


_Your mind won't let you say that you want me_

 _Your mind won't ever, never let you have what you want_

 _I feel your hunger to taste me_

 _~~Disturbed_

Hermione Granger was browsing the love potions at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when she came across one that said, "Over seventeen only."

"What's this?" she asked Fred, holding up one of the bottles. They were new and had no labels on them yet.

"That is a little something George and I came up with, a mix of Amortentia and a hallucinogenic potion. The effects are temporary, and we put an age limit on it, for safety," Fred explained.

"But what does it do?" Hermione asked.

"Drink it, and you get a very vivid hallucination of the witch or wizard you most desire. The fantasy ends when you...you know. Climax." He smirked. "Of course, a good girl like you would never want a potion like this, right?"

Hermione bought it, her seventeenth birthday just weeks away, but she forgot about it until Ron began slumming it with Lavender Brown. It made her sick, but she realised that, if Ron would settle for that daft witch just because she was easy, then she did not want anything to do with him anymore.

She wanted someone mature. Someone with an air of danger and mystery. Someone who could make her scream. Someone she could never have in a million years.

During a Hogsmeade weekend, she took a Puking Pastille and was able to stay in her empty dorm room. As soon as she cured herself, she dug through her bag and found the potion, which they had named Passionis Finge.

Feeling a bit ridiculous and extremely scandalous, she undressed and climbed on top of her bed, a small dildo in one hand and the bottle in the other. She checked the clock, and saw she had upwards of three hours before anyone would be back in the sixth year girls' dorm. Ignoring the shame turning her cheeks bright red, she downed the sweet-tasting potion in one shot and lay back on her pillows, slowly inserting the dildo inside her core and Charming it to move on its own, waiting for the potion to take effect.

"Severus! Severus, slow down. I've got nearly fifty years on you, you know," Minerva McGonagall called after Snape as he was about to go and take a drink with Dumbledore before the students came back from Hogsmeade with their junk from Zonko's and on sugar highs.

"All right, Minerva. No need to shout," he said, letting the older witch catch up with him.

"A group of Gryffindors just came back from Hogsmeade early, having imbibed too much butterbeer," she began.

Severus held in a sigh. "And what does their idiocy have to do with me?"

"Poppy was going to bring some Stomach Soother to Miss Granger, but she's too busy with them, and as the Head of Gryffindor, I am needed there as well. I was wondering if you could go and see to her? Bring her a little of the potion?" McGonagall requested.

He wanted to say no. Not only were Gryffindors not his business, but the thoughts he'd been having since he heard the little know-it-all had turned seventeen were highly inappropriate. He wanted to avoid being around her, lest she remind him of just how unscrupulous he could be. However, he had been taught by McGonagall and she was one of the few people he actually respected. He agreed to fetch the potion from his office and bring it to her.

He gave the Fat Lady the password, and she let him into the common room, even though she gave him a judgmental look as he came inside.

 _This is what I have been reduced to: being judged by a bloody painting!_ Severus thought as he looked around to see which room could be Granger's. He then heard a faint groan, and he dashed towards the sound. The evil double agent, Death Eater, Bat of the Dungeons, his first concern was always that of the students at Hogwarts, and anyone moaning that loud was A), in vicious pain, or B), having the best sex of their lives.

The door was shut, and he heard Granger panting and another groan came through the wood, and he belittled himself as the sound went straight from his ears to his groin. Severus took a breath and knocked on the door.

"Miss Granger? McGonagall sent me. Are you well?" he asked.

Silence, and then another moan.

"Granger, answer me," he called, knocking louder. "With words, you silly chit!" He refused to barge in and have her or Potter try to get him in hot water as they had ever since they arrived at Hogwarts. As if his every action in the past fifteen years was not for Potter's own safety.

A breathy gasp, one that was definitely _not_ born of pain or agony, was the only response he received.

He tried the door, and it was locked. Taking out his wand, he said, " _Alohomora_." The door swung open just a fraction and he pushed it a bit further. He had thought she was ill, but that gasp told a different story. He warred with his curiosity and the fact that she would be mortified if he saw her doing anything 'private'. However, if she was having sex or masturbating, why had she not heard him right outside the door and answered him to make him leave? That was worrisome and it decided his actions as he walked quietly into the room.

Severus Snape had seen many things in his life, the least shocking being sex, but he found himself rooted to the spot by the erotic sight that greeted him when he entered the dorm. He admitted to himself that the newly adult Hermione Granger had become more than just an insufferable chit who could not keep her mouth shut. Now that she was older, he imagined using much more...physical forms of trying to keep her mouth quiet.

He had allowed his mind to wander down dark corridors, picturing things he never, in over a decade of teaching, had ever wanted to do to a student, even when they had been seventeen and eighteen, and he had been twenty-one.

Something about Hermione Granger struck a chord in him that he had thought snapped when he had lost Lily. And he knew what is was, too. He had a type. Stubborn, mouthy, brilliant Mudbloods seemed to get his motor running for whatever reason.

And the sight of Hermione, spread eagled on her bed, naked, covered in a thin sheen of sweat as one hand played with her nipples and the other rubbed her dripping wet clit, while a magicked dildo pulsed in and out of her core was more than enough to be his undoing. Her tanned skin glistened, her lips were parted in a series of breathy moans, and her eyes were closed, dark lashes dark smudges against her skin.

Severus' first desire was to go over there and touch her, but the fact that she had still not noticed his presence, despite the fact that he was standing close enough to smell her musk, grounded his mind.

He noticed a cast-off potion bottle next to the bed and bent down to read the hastily attached label, noticing a familiar logo.

 _The Weasley twins_ , he thought. _What have they fucked up now?_

He read the bottle: " _Passionis Finge: home-brewed mix of Amortentia and a hallucinogenic. Causes the drinker to have a vivid daydream featuring the witch or wizard they most desire. Vision ends when the user climaxes. DISCLAIMER: Potion will not work if the user is under seventeen years of age. WWW is not responsible for who you see when you take this potion._ "

Well. That explained it. Miss Goody Prefect wasn't so squeaky clean after all. Well, the quiet ones _were_ always the kinkiest...he should know.

He was going to leave. He had enough wank fodder from these couple of minutes listening to her moan while she fucked herself to last him some time. Then...she started to talk.

"Yes...oh, yes just like that," she said, arching her back. "Please, sir, more!" She started to move her hips to match the dildo's slow rhythm, and Severus noticed it would be a while till she climaxed if her fantasy was being set by the languid pace of the sex toy.

"Severus, _please_!"

 _Okay, so there are more things that can shock me today_ , he thought, his cock throbbing in his pants as his name came from her plump lips. His mind immediately went to denial: that there was no way he was the one she was imagining in her hallucination. But he was not prone to having a vivid imagination, and he knew what he had just heard.

He was already in trouble if he was caught in the room, so he decided to push his luck, hoping that the sick Gryffindors did not return to the Gryffindor Tower.

He stood before the bed, gripping the posts, and called her name. She paused in her ministrations and said, "Yes, sir?"

He walked around the side of the bed, tentatively reaching out to brush his hands against her pebbled nipple. "Is this what you want, Hermione? Your professor's hands all over you?" His voice was barely a growl thanks to his arousal.

"Oh, yes, sir," she said.

He reached down and said, " _Finite incantatem_." The dildo stopped its slow pulsing and he removed it. She whined at the loss. "Then give me my name one more time, and I will give you release," he commanded.

"Please, Severus, I need you."

Well, who was he to resist so desperate a plea? He tweaked her nipple before closing his lips over it, sucking hard and she writhed, desperate for more friction. He took his wand and made her arms stay above her head to keep them out of the way as he held her in place with one large hand on her stomach and his other snaking its way along her legs, his fingers exploring her thoroughly in a way he never would have had the bollocks to had he not been so sure of her attraction.

Her skin was like silk, every centimetre. He finally let his fingers reach her sodden curls and she arched her hips upward. The dildo had been small, and Hermione was so tight, he had to go slower than he wanted to as he slipped one finger inside of her dripping wet entrance, stretching her before following with a second finger.

"Do you like that?" he asked as he began to move them, stretching her walls and stroking her core.

"Oooh, yes," she gasped.

He knelt before her and licked along her inner thigh, feeling her shiver. Gently probing along her folds, he pressed his tongue against her swollen clit and she groaned. Parting his lips, he gave open-mouthed kisses to her pussy, tasting every drop of her as his fingers kept pressing hard inside of her.

He wanted her to climax soon, because if the potion bottle was right and he was the wizard she really desired, then he wanted her 100% aware of the fact that his fucking her was not because of a potion-induced hallucination.

"Severus, I'm close," she cried.

"Good," he said, his breath tickling her clit. "Come for me, little girl." He curled his fingers inside of her as he started to suck on her clit again and she exploded around him. She came hard, her body jerking enough to break the weak Charm he had put on her hands.

He pulled away, standing up at the foot of the bed to watch her come down from her high. He felt his cock pushing painfully against his fly, and knew that he needed his own relief soon.

Hermione stretched on the bed, a happy moan escaping her lips as she smiled, her cheeks flushed pink. Severus could tell she was back in the present, enjoying her afterglow with no idea he was in the room.

"Satisfied, Miss Granger?" he asked, smirking at her shriek of surprise.

Her dark eyes fluttered open, wide with a mix of surprise and fear. "Oh my Merlin! Who- What- How-?"

He kept smirking. "McGonagall sent me up here to give you a potion for your so-called illness. When you didn't answer, but kept moaning, I thought you might be...getting worse, so I came in. I saw the potion bottle from the Weasleys and was going to leave...until you called out my name mid-hallucination."

Her face got even darker, shame coming into the mix of emotions.

"I am the wizard you most desire, eh?" he walked around the bed, gracefully sitting on the edge, so close he could feel her heat through his clothes. "When I realised what you wanted, I thought I'd help you along with the fantasy so we could...make it reality." He ran his hand from her navel up her body, between her breasts, to rest over her rapidly pounding heart.

She looked up into his eyes and said, "This isn't part of the potion's effects, is it?"

"Oh, no, my little know-it-all. This is all very real."

Hermione was mortified. Of all possible scenarios of how she might be caught, she had never expected the man himself to catch her in the act of masturbating to a very real fantasy of him. It had not been her imagination: Severus Snape had finger fucked and licked her to an orgasm unlike any she'd ever had before.

Now she had no idea what to do. She had never planned for this, for him to find out and to want her back.

"Professor, I never meant for you...I am utterly mortified!" she whined.

She heard Severus chuckle as his warm hand reached upwards to cup her face and turn her to look at him again.

"There is no denying the truth, Hermione. We are both consenting adults. I did not wish to truly fuck you while you were unconscious: I am not that sort of man. Now, you can finish that fantasy with me, or I can give you a Memory Charm and you need not ever recall this moment. The choice is yours, but I do admit, I've been dying to feel that tight little cunt around my cock ever since you turned seventeen." His voice got lower as he spoke, obsidian eyes burning into her, making her feel more naked than she already was.

She held back a groan of desire at his words. Fuck yes that was what she wanted, but how on Earth was it possible that he wanted her as much as she wanted him? It didn't seem possible. And yet, he had obviously just tongued her into an orgasm.

"I...are you for real, Professor?" she asked.

He took her hand in his and placed it in his lap and she felt something long and hard that was most certainly not his wand. "Does that feel real, little girl?" He stood up and began to unbutton his frock coat, having long ago discarded his cloak.

Hermione was, after realising he was certainly serious, impatient. She took her wand from the bedside table and said, " _Depone_." His coat and shirt were removed, and he smirked at her.

"I have waited long enough for you, sir," she explained.

"Well then, come over here and finish what you started," he said.

Getting to her knees she faced him and began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers, pushing them and his pants down together, freeing his rock hard cock, already leaking precome.

"Well?" The deep, slightly sarcastic voice of her professor broke through her mind. "I assume you know what to do with it, Granger."

Yes, she did, but he was far bigger than Krum had been, and she didn't want to make a fool out of herself. Steadying herself on her knees, she reached forward and gripped his cock, hard and pulsing in her hand. He let out a relieved moan as she began to stroke him.

She dipped her head forward and took the tip in her mouth, licking the precome from it and tonguing the slit. She closed her eyes, savouring the taste of him as she slowly took him deeper into her mouth.

He fisted his hands in her hair and said, "Hold still." He began to fuck her mouth, starting slowly and picking up speed as she did her best to keep up, licking and sucking him deep with every thrust.

"Fuck!" Pulling her hair hard, he yanked her off of his cock, precome stringing between it and her lips. He was still holding her hair, and she found that she liked the rough treatment. He picked her up by the waist, laying her with her head at the edge of the bed. She felt him put a pillow under her hips, canting them upwards as he gripped her hips hard.

She knew she'd be bruised tomorrow, but she couldn't remember ever being so wet. His hands gripped her breasts, twisting her nipples and she cried out. His lips followed, sucking love bites into her neck, breasts, and hips. He was marking her, and she did not mind one bit.

He began to tease her entrance with the tip of his cock, just tracing her slit and brushing it against her clit. "Now, are you ready to see how much better reality is than a dream?"

She nodded and felt him push the tip in, going slowly so he didn't hurt her. Hermione never would have expected him to be a gentle or considerate lover, but he took it nearly unbearably slow as he let her tight walls adjust to his size.

He was fully seated inside of her, and she felt him there, filling her in more ways than just the physical.

Severus started to move inside of her, and there was little pain thanks to his earlier ministrations. His cock slid in and out easily, and he gradually picked up speed. She felt him pull out almost completely before slamming back into her, making the bed frame rattle with each thrust.

She wrapped her hands in his hair-softer than it looked-and tried her best to meet his every stroke.

He whispered a spell, and suddenly her hands were pinned above her head.

"Hands to yourself, love," he said, smirking as he held his cock still deep within her. She watched as he attacked her breasts again, biting deep and making her scream as she felt herself nearing the edge again. Who knew pain was so sexy?

His hands held her shoulders, fingers digging and making more bruises as he changed his angle, slamming into her at a painful speed. The only sounds were her cries and his cock slapping into her dripping wet pussy as he brought her to her second orgasm.

She thought he might stop, come in her mouth like Krum had, but he rode her through her orgasm and kept pounding her, oversensitivity starting to set in as his every centimetre filled her sensitive walls repeatedly. The pleasure blurred into pain and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to continue or stop.

"Come on, little witch," he commanded. "Come for me one more time."

One of his thumbs flicked against her swollen clit as he shoved deep into her and she shattered once again, screaming his name as she felt his hot seed shoot into her, filling her completely.

She saw stars, her eyes rolling back into her head as she came, feeling nearly boneless as he slid out of her. She felt his seed leaking from her cunt, and he pushed it back into her with his fingers, making her feel even dirtier.

She opened her eyes, seeing a smug smile on the professor's face.

He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, his tongue licking along the seams and she let him in to plunder her mouth in a crude pantomime of what his cock had done moments ago.

"The next time you want to experience the wizard you desire, just come to the dungeons. I am sure there are many _fantasies_ we have not acted out today."


End file.
